Long Lost Sister
by AmaneRose
Summary: Deidara has lost his family in an unexpected way. What does he find when he sees his parents are alive? He has a sister. How will Ino handle the truth about her having a brother. And What will happen to Sakura when shes taken with Ino. ItaSaku
1. Memories come back

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

A/N- Also this is a Ita/Saku story and a Dei/Ino stroy but they're brother and sister. It's just close brother and sis relationship, that's all. Well anyway please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

_A blond boy was running and calling out for his parents. There was blazing fire burning a city just behind him as he was running, searching. Searching for his family. He wasn't but just 5 years old. He was running trying to find anyone he knew. He saw people on the ground dead and some people were running running passed him trying to escape whatever was attacking them. There was blood everywhere he looked. Buildings were on fire all around him. The boy clutched onto the bear he was holding tighter and continued to run. But this time to places he knew, he went to other parts of the city that were still intact._

_He started looking in buildings calling out for his parents, hoping he would find them. He ran back outside only to come face to face with a creature,a person, kill a family of 5 in a split second and without a second thought. The creature then turned to him and started to charge. A kunai knife raised far above his head. It came with a sheering force._

Deidara woke up panting and sweating. He hated this dream. He hated how he got separated from his family. But most of all, he hated that...that creature of a person who was going through the city killing people mindlessly.

Deidara got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 4:30 in the morning. For the passed few days he's been waking up at 4:30 because of that dream. He put a shirt on and strolled down to the kitchen. He got something to drink and sat down at the table and started to rub his temples to relieve some pressure.

He's been an orphan since that day when he was five. Oh how he he hated that day so. He was just nearly killed and survived after losing so much blood. But he praised the following day and the people who became his adoptive family. If it wasn't for them finding him and taking him to the hospital, he wouldn't even be alive at the moment.

He wanted to search for his family after he recovered, but the people said it was futile to do so. They had already checked the whole city and no one else was alive. He was the only surviver of the massacre.

When he heard this, he started to cry and this cry was the last time he ever cried. He stayed with the family and after awhile he finally excepted them and returned back into his normal cheerful self. But the memory of that day stayed with him though.

Just when he was about to take a sip, Itachi came strolling in. Deidara has noticed that around 4:40 in the morning Itachi always comes into the kitchen. Itachi did the same thing Deidara did with the exception of rubbing his temples.

"Have that dream again?" Itachi asked taking sip of of his drink also. Yes, Deidara had told Itachi about his dream, but it was only because he had to on the second night when he woke up. Itachi forced him because he wasn't getting an answer. He also was curious to know why Deidara was up when he was.

"Yeah...it sucks to because i haven't got enough sleep either..yeah." He answered taking another sip. They sat there in silence, drinking, until the other members of the Akatsuki started to come in.

It was around 6 o'clock when everyone was in their seats. They were waiting for the female member of Akatsuki to come in and start cooking breakfast. She walked in and started to cook without saying a word to anyone. As the aroma of food started to settle in, all of their stomachs started to growl wanting the food she was making now. Of course, like usual, Kisame couldn't be patient and blurted out, "Hey, Miharu, when's the food gonna be ready?"

"You can wait a little longer, Kisame." Miharu replied with a stern voice.

Miharu was a petite kind of girl. She was skinny with long brown hair, that she kept half of in a bun while the rest just hung down. Despite her appearance that makes her look weak and fragile, she's pretty strong and could even take down as many opponents as any of the other Akatsuki members. Miharu was pretty much kept in the Akatsuki not only for strength, but because she was the only woman who could keep the members in line and stop them from fighting. And also because she was a goos cook.

She finished breakfast and set the food in front of them and they dug in. Half of them said it was good and they the other half just nodded their heads. After they were all done eating, they got up and went to do whatever they planned to do that day. Miharu, of course, was left to clean the dishes.

Deidara went back to his room and got dressed. He and Sasori had planned to do some training for the day. He grabbed what he needed and left to the training grounds.

Sasori dodged a bird flying right at him. It exploded a second later. Deidara wasn't staying focused completely and Sasori noticed this right away. ' Apparently he must have something on his mind to be keeping him from paying attention,' Sasori thought.

"Alright, I think that's enough training for the day." Sasori said breaking Deidara out of his daydream.

Deidara just nodded his head and walked back into the the base. Deidara was definitely being strange. He went straight to his room and turned his radio. Follow You Home by Nickleback was playing. He did this whenever he wanted to be left alone and wanted to think. Anybody who would walk by his room and hear the radio playing, knew not to bother him. Sometimes he just turned it on so no one would bug him for anything.

Every member of the Akatsuki had their own ways of telling the other members that they didn't want to be bothered too. Itachi would hang a kunai on a ribbon on hi doorknob. Kisame would leave sword leaning on the wall outside his door. Sasori would leave his door open a crack and Miharu would hang a hat on her door. She never wears any of her hats unless she goes out somewhere.

Miharu steals hats from people and buys some too. She mainly collects hats instead of wearing them. Every Akatsuki member is unique in their own way.

Deidara was thinking about his dream and family. He still remembered what his father and mother looked like. He kept thinking about whether his parents were still alive, what they were doing, and if they still think of him.

Of course they still thought of him. He was their first child. They had to remember him and that dreadful day. He shook his head to get rid of that last thought. As he started to think about another subject, Animals by Nickleback started to play. Hearing this, Deidara thought hat the radio was playing a Nickleback marathon.

Deidara started thinking about passed missions, training, and any other things that could come to mind. But no matter how hard he tried to stay away from the subject about his parents, it always seemed to come up somehow and he would have to deal with the thought of it again. God how hated that day.

* * *

Hey thanx for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a reveiw and i'll update as soon i can. I got tons of ideas running through my head and school is gettin' in the way and friends and EVERYTHING!! So it'll be awhile before I update again, but just so all of you know, it's an Itachi and Sakura pairing. Sakura, probably, also won't show up 'til the 4th chapter..Maybe. I'm still gettin' there.

So for the mean time I hope this satisfies all of you for now.

**AmaneRose  
**


	2. Brother?

**Notice** Alright in this chapter I changed Ino's father's last nameone because when I went to look up Deidara's name it didn't show his last nameand two becuase it goes better with the story. So I'm sorry if you don't like it but please just bare with me on this.

I'm Also sorry that it took me awhile to get this posted but I haven't had that much free time and I'm also working on another story 'Best School Year Ever' and so things are just caotic.

So enjoy!!

* * *

It was now the afternoon. Deidara woke up from his nap that he somehow went into. His radio was still playing and he went and turned it off. Deidara pulled on his cloak and walked to the kitchen to a late lunch.

After he ate, Deidara decided to take a walk to see if that would help him clear his mind. On his walk, he was about 3-4 miles away from the base, he sensed another presence nearby. It wasn't big enough to any harm to him, but it got his curiosity to know that someone was near the Akatsuki base. So covering his chakra he went full speed, unnoticed, towards the chakra source. When he got there, he was expecting to see what he did. His father. Deidara thought his eyes were deceiving him. His father wasn't a ninja and definitely wasn't from Konoha. But the man in front of him was and looked just like his dad.

The man took a fighting stance, sensing another chakra presence. Deidara thought maybe he had sensed him, but then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Yamenaka, It's so nice to see you again." Said the other ninja chuckling.

Deidara thought for a moment. His last name wasn't Yamenaka. So this guy wasn't Deidara's father.

"Or should I say, Kurohi." The ninja finished.

The ninja with the last name Kurohi, glared at the other ninja. Deidara had froze completely. The figure had said his name and he now knew that the man standing before him was, indeed, his father. And that he was living in Konoha and living under the name Yamenaka as a ninja.

"How do you know that name? May I ask." said Kurohi.

"Hn...of course I would know that name because my boss was the one that killed all the people and destroyed the village you once lived in before Konoha." the man said with a wicked grin on his face. Kurohi's eyes widen and Deidara's anger rose in an instant.

Before anyone said anything, or could say anything, Kurohi moved at an incredible speed and killed the man without any second thoughts. This caught Deidara by surprised as the man called Kurohi ran off. Probably back to Konoha to his mother...'Mother', Deidara said softly in head at the memory.

Deidara followed the other ninja quietly and quickly. He wanted to surprise his parents and tell them that he was still alive. Deidara was happy and excited to know that his parents were still alive and to finally find them.

They arrived at Konoha. As Deidara's father went through the gate he snuck in unnoticed somewhere else. As his father was walking through town, Deidara was silently stalking him and the sky now the shades of blue, purple, pink, orange, and yellow. Talk about a beautiful sunset.

After a few more minutes, they were at a flower shop called 'Yamenaka Flowers'. It had bedrooms on top of it, so he thought that this is were they lived. As Deidara watched, hidden, he saw his mother walk out, ' She hasn't changed a bit,' Deidara thought.

She gave his father a big hug and welcomed him home. Deidara was about to jump down and tell his parents that he was alive, but then he saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walk. She gave his father a hug and with excellent hearing he heard her call him dad. Deidaras' eyes widen and then he looked away from the scene as they were walking to the back. He portrayed a sad look on his flawless face and started sulking about how his parents had another child.

Deidara went off and headed back towards the forest. About 2 miles away from Konoha, Deidara stopped running. Even though he was still sad he could still go and tell them he was alive. This cheered him up, just a little bit. Even if his family didn't except him back, he was still going to tell his parents that he was alive and well. So with that thought in mind he ran back to Konoha at full speed.

He arrived back at the shop in just a few short minutes. Even though he was a little concerned about this whole idea, he didn't really care, so Deidara went straight into the building to go confront his biological parents. The bell on the door signaled that he had entered and Ino came out to tell whoever it was that th shop was closed for the night. But what she said instead was, "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both parents came running out to make sure that nothing had happened to their daughter. Being the more powerful ninja Ino's father saw the Akatsuki member and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back so she wouldn't get hurt. Deidara just chuckled at the sight before him. Inoichi Yamenaka/ Kurohi asked after glaring at the figure before him, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Deidara chuckled at his fathers sternness and since he wasn't up for long answers at the moment he made it short and sweet and to the point, "Your son and I wanted to tell you that I was alive and well,..yeah."

All of them were caught off guard by the answer given to them, but now, at least, the parents knew that there son hadn't died in the massacre and was now standing right in front of them.

Since Ino didn't believe this,so she was the first to break the silence, "There is no way you're their child because I'm an only..."

Ino was cut short by her mother with tears full in her eyes, "Deidara? Deidara is it really you?"

The blond Akatsuki member just nodded his head and in the next second Mrs. Yamenaka/Kurohi was hugging the life out of him. She had started crying and Deidara was both trying to breathe and comfort his mother at the same time. Between sobs she managed to get out, "I thought we lost for good."

Inoichi stood up straight from his fighting stance and watched the scene with tears almost coming to his eyes, but he held them back as to not show any weakness like his wife. He couldn't believe that his first child was alive either. It was a mericle.

Ino was standing on the sideline processing all the information that had shot at her a million miles a minute. Since she was sort of slow with some things it took her a minute and when her brain finally snapped with the answer she practically yelled, "I had a brother and you didn't tell me?!!!"

The parents and Deidara sort of...forgot..that Ino was standing there and then turned towards her. Neither parent knew what to say at the moment so Inoichi decided that they would explain everything to her. "Let's go into the dinning room and we'll explain."

"You better." Ino said crossing her arms and walking off to the back off the building. Their mother just showed Deidara to the back while clinging to his arm, which he thought would circulation at any moment from how tight she was squeezing it. But before Inoichi went back he locked the door and turned out the lights so no one else would enter unexpected.

After of about two hours of explaining and talking, and of how Deidara became an Akatsuki member, they calmed down a bit and were laughing and having a great time with each other. Ino was still unsure of how to act because she finally knew she had brother that was only about 5 years older than her.

An idea then sprung into Ino's head and everyone turned to looked at her, "You know we could get in a lot of trouble for housing an Akatsuki member."

They were all having such a great time that they didn't even think about that until then. Deidara then got an idea and stood up and turned his cloak inside out, "Now no one will know that I'm with the Akatsuki..yeah." The two parents laughed and Ino just chuckled at how stupid he was.

Deidara was about to leave because it was getting late and everyone needed to get to bed, but his mother stopped him and told him that they had a spare room that he could stay for the night. Deidara took the offer and even though she didn't want him there, Ino just smiled anyway.

Everyone went to sleep except for Ino who was a little frightened to know that there was and Akatsuki member in the room next to hers. Just to make sure that he wasn't planning on doing anything, Ino got up out of bed and crept silently to the spare room.

As silently as she could, Ino turned the doorknob and peered into the room. Once the door was opened far enough for her to slip in, she tiptoed in and closed the door as silently as she had opened it. She then went over to his cloak which was on the night stand right next to the bed, in which was right where Deidara was sleeping at. Ino lifted up the cloak and started to search through it to see if she could find anything, she didn't. She then went to his kunai pouch which right beside his cloak and started to search through it, she didn't find anything. Deidara had rolled over when she was searching and was now facing her, but what Ino didn't know was that Deidara was awake just acting like he was asleep.

Deidara had woken up when he heard the door open. He sensed it was Ino and he knew she would try something but he didn't know what. He had kept his senses open just in case she did try to something to him.

Ino turned her gazed to Deidara and saw that there was a piece of paper sticking out his pocket. She thought for a moment and then hesitated. She then made up her mind and reached for the piece of paper. Deidara felt the heat of her hand slowly making its way across his waist to his pocket and then heat of her breath coming down on him. Wait his waist. The paper that Itachi had given him earlier that day for a mission that he had to prepare for. Deidara hadn't read it yet and he had just heard the slight crinkle of the paper and started to feel it sliding out of pocket.

As fast as he could, Deidara grabbed Ino's wrist and rolled over so she was facing and on the other side of him. In the process he covered her mouth so that no one could hear her yelp from surprise. Her legs were over his waist and in return his arm was around hers, preventing her from going anywhere.

The two blonds just stared at one another and it seemed like it was forever for Ino, but it only had been 5 minutes. Deidara asked, even though he already knew the answer, "What are you doing here?"

Ino stayed quiet for a moment, but after feeling Deidara's arm tighten around her stating that she wasn't going anywhere, she responded, "Just curious about you. That's all."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and then smiled and said, "Alright, if that's all. Then goodnight..yeah." Deidara closed his eyes and went to sleep. Ino had widened her eyes seeing that she was off the hook and then tried to get up, but seeing how his arm wouldn't budge she laid back down and went to sleep.

After Deidara felt Ino's body go limp he moved her legs off of him and under the covers. But he never let go of her waist, just to make sure that later in the night she wouldn't do anything else if she woke up.

* * *

Sorry If you got a little confused or anything, but I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review saying if this chapter was worth the wait.

Thanx!


	3. Where is he!

**Omg! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated this story! I've been posting up other stories but haven't worked on this one very much.**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but since I've started school I really haven't had any ideas for a while. **

**The rest of this chapter is still in the notebook. I also lost it for a little while but found it and got as much as I could done.**

**So the next chapter will start with the rest of this chapter and then hopefully some of the next.**

**Also I won't be putting up anymore stories until I finish updating the stories I already have. But since I've started back to school as a Freshman in High School, I'll try my best to get what I got on here.**

**So enjoy! **

**Also...if you want...go ahead and make fun of me since I'm now the 'Fresh Meat' in school now. And sorry if there are any mistakes but I was kinda in a hurry to get this up. **

**Oh! and be sure to read the bottom thing. It has something important in it!  
**

* * *

  
It was the early morning and Mr. And Mrs. Yamenaka were already wondering about doing there chores for the morning. Mrs. Yamenaka went upstairs to go get Ino so they could start on breakfast for everyone. Ino had the day off and she had agreed to help her mom out in the kitchen in the morning.

When the blond middle aged woman opened the door to her daughters' room and found it empty she started to get a suspicion. She then went to Deidaras' room opened it a cracked and peeked in. To her relief she found Ino and Deidara sleeping soundly underneath the covers of the bed. She smiled looking at how cute they were together.

Inoichi walked by the door and also saw the scene. He chuckled then went on by downstairs. Mrs. Yamenaka didn't want to wake to the two so she left them to sleep in a little longer and went back to fixing breakfast.

Ino started to wake up to smell of food and when she was almost fully awake she remembered last night and shot awake. Deidara was nowhere in the room. His stuff was were he'd left it but he wasn't in the room. _Where the hell did he go._

Ino went downstairs where the smell practically just rushed to her nose once she got to the bottom. She heard laughing coming from the dinning room. Both male. _Great. Dad better not be telling him about when I was little or I'll choke him to death._

Ino entered the room and the two males looked at Ino, who was still wearing her pajamas. "Good morning...yeah!" Deidara said still with laughter in her voice. It sickened her to know he's her brother. Long lost for that matter. She just nodded her head and sat down to her so-called brother.

"So," Inoichi started. _Fuck!_ "How'd you two sleep last night?"

"Fine." Deidara replied still with his grin plastered on his head.

"I couldn't move." Ino said rubbing her back and glaring at Deidara wit all her might. It wasn't working apparently because Deidara just kept on smiling. Their dad just laughed at them.

Mrs. Yamenaka came a few minutes later with the food in hand and they all started to eat in silence. With little chit chat here and there.

Deidara looked up at the sky through the window. He sighed in disappointment. "Well. It seems like I should be getting back. They're probably wondering where I am."

-----------With the Akatsuki----------

"WHERE THE HELL IS DEIDARA!!!" Kisame yelled running around the base in a frantic matter.

It was Thursday and Thursday was the day he annoyed Deidara to no end. He was on a schedule and the schedule couldn't be tampered with.

If one person was gone he would skip the person and move onto the next on his calendar. Then he would have to stop annoying them for a whole week, to everyone's pleasure, and then start anew. It pissed him off regularly. He also knows when Miharu is PMSing and sets a whole week aside just for her, just so he can see how mad he can make her.

------------Back with the Family----------

Deidara chuckled knowing that Kisame was pissed at this very moment. 'Poor Fish-face. You shan't get me today Kisame.'

"You dan't have to leave right away do you?" His mother asked.

Ino was glaring at Deidara with all her might but nothing to prevail, he just brushed it off like it was nothing. Ino started screaming in her head, "leave...Leave...LEAVE DAMNIT!!"

"I don't have to be back until dinner time, so I can stay up until 7:30..yeah."

"Son of a bitch!" Ino Slammed her head into the table and everyone just stared at her. Deidara just grinned with an idea.

"And if you wouldn't mind I would like to walk around town and have Ino show me."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to show you around Konoha."

Ten minutes later.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ino said as she walked through the streets of Konoha with Deidara at her side. He was grinning and Ino felt like she had the right the punch his guts out for forcing her out the door. She glared at her forgotten brother.

----------With Akatsuki--------

"Hey Sasori!" Sasori looked up and saw the Human fish walking towards him with a grin. Sasori knew today wasn't his day to be tortured. His days were on Friday. He glared as he now relized that Deidara never came back that night. _'That little fucker.'_ "What?"

"Seen Deidara?"

Sasori contemplated on his options. One, he could tell Kisame that he left with some guy somewhere and be tortured throughout the day. Or two, lie and have Kisame yelling and screaming like a banshee and have him be even more annoying. Or three, walk away. Sasori was liking number three before and that's what he was planing on going to do, but something else came out instead. "He followed some guy off to somewhere. Probably to get information." _'Fuck! Why the hell did I just say that!'_

"Oh, okay." Kisame grinned like a mad man.

"Shit." Sasori said just above a whisper.

Throughout the whole Akatsuki base looked up when they heard a loud 'Shut up!' and a bunch of explosions. Itachi and Hidan were training outside when they heard this and before knew it they had seen Sasori run past them screaming his head off. The wind that followed after him knocked them off balance and onto the ground. Just as they were standing up again Kisame ran by them yelling, "Come back Sasori! I just want you to taste this soup I made!" The two Akatsuki members looked at each other then just shook their heads in pity.

"Hell No! Keep that crap away from me!!" _'BOOM!!'_

An explosion went and two trees fell. "Ahhh!!..Arg..Ack Ack! God Damnit! What the hell is that stuff! It doesn't even taste like food!'

The two shinobi just chuckled at Sasoris' misfortune and went back to training.

* * *

**Hey I know now that the female member in Akatsuki name is Konan now. So from the next chapter and beyond, just to let you know,** **Miharu's name will now be Konan. So as to follow the anime series. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope to get the other half up as soon as possible. So wish me luck. Not only for the story, but for High School too!**


	4. Go where?

**Alright!! Thanx for waiting. I told you I would have the second part up so here it is!!**

**I hope you like it. **

**Since I now have this one updated I now have to work on my other ones so don't be surprised if this one isn't updated for awhile.**

**1. Other stories need to be updated.**

**&**

**2. I have school too.**

**So Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Two blonds could be seen walking around town. Most of the people recognized Ino, but got a little blank minded when they saw the tall, handsome man next to her. It made them curious as to know who he was but didn't dare walk up to him and ask directly. So they just settled for asking the people around them.

Some of the older women who were walking by started gossiping about how he could do better if he was her boyfriend. It very much sarcastic and they pretty much looked like they were jealous of Ino. Deidara, of course, heard these things but waved them off as if they were nothing interesting.

Deidara looked down at Ino seeing her uneasiness and sighed, "Do you know of any places that's quiet or not being used at the moment?"

Ino stared at her brother for a moment before remembering that no one was using the training grounds. She put on a smile, grabbed Deidara, and ran like hell to the place in her mind.

Once they got there they really didn't do anything except for sit around and stare at the sky. **(The sky. Not the clouds.)** Deidara had a question stuck in the back of his head for awhile now, but he didn't feel like breaking the nice quiet air around them. But his better half was to pestered by it to care. He really wanted to know more information about his sister and this was the only way he knew how to get it.

He took a deep breath and just shot it out, "Would you like to come back to the Akatsuki with me?"

"W-why?" She asked with uncertainty.

"I wanted to know more about you, but there only so much time that I have left and this was the only way I could think of. And besides, this was the only other thing I could think other than come visit you everyday." He stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world, but it still confused her to no end.

Why would her brother want her to come to Akatsuki really? Was he wanting her to join him and stay with him? Did he want her to be a test subject in some freakish experiment and he was just trying to woo her over? It didn't make sense, but she took a breath and let it slowly. "I.." Ino didn't get very far with her answer because she was tackled by a pink blur the next second.

Ino opened her eyes to see that Sakura was sitting on top of her and she was pissed as hell.

"Can I help you Sakura?"

"Yeah you can. I heard that you were walking around town with a hot blond and you didn't even come to tell me. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

It took Ino a minute to gateher her thoughts and realize that they were on the other side of the field. Ino still couldn't figure out how the hell Sakura was able do that. As she stared at the tiny spec that was Deidara she thought about what she was going to say to her friend. She took a breath and spook. "Alright, first off, I know he's hot, second, he's my brother, and third, GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!"

Sakura just sat on Ino for another moment before getting off her friend to let her up. As Ino was getting up she started processing that fact that Ino just said that _He_ was _Her_ brother. She had never thought that Ino would have had a brother. "Na-Nando?"

"Yeah, he's my brother. Now get over it."

"B-Brother? Since when did you have a brother and not tell me?!"

"Since last night." Ino said sarcastically, flipping her hair. "And besides it's none of your concern atame."

Sakura smirked just slightly, but noticeable enough to let Ino know that she had just walked into that one. "Hirogeru." Sakura said quietly.

Ino's eyebrow twitched when she realized what she had done. But since she had that personality to not let Sakura get away with anything, she responded, "Atame."

"Hirogeru."

"Atame!"

"Hirogeru!"

"Atame!!!"

"Hirogeru!!!"

Sakura and Ino were about to dive for each others throats if it had not been for Deidara. He had been hearing that conversation all the way across the field and shook his head in pity. 'Poof!' He had pulled the two girls apart and put them at a distance from each other holding them there. They still tried to claw at each other but couldn't get anywhere because of his grip on their shirts.

"Now, now ladies," he smirked, "there's no reason why you should be fitting over little'o'me." Sakura was the first to hit the ground. Ino just stared at him a moment.

"No one's fitting over you." Ino stated. He just sighed because she didn't get the joke.

"Have you made up your mind yet, Ino?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"Uh...yea. My answer is yes." Deidara smiled and was about hug Ino but then something or someone interrupted.

"To what?" Both blonds turned to look down at the rosette. They both sighed.

"She's...coming back to Akatsuki with me." Deidara said casually.

Sakura stared at the two a moment then yelled, "The fuck she is! She's not leaving to go anywhere without me by her!"

The two siblings stared at her a moment. Deidara had a blank face and Ino was calling Sakura a variety of names altogether. It's not like she minded, it was just that the fact was she wasn't giving her a choice in the matter.

"Alright." Both girls looked at Deidara like he was crazy before he grabbed Sakura and threw her over his shoulder. He then grabbed Ino and poofed off to Ino's room. She ran around her room grabbing the stuff she needed. Deidara went back to his room to gather the rest of his stuff. Sakura just stood in Ino's room waiting for them to get done.

Once Deidara got back into the room he threw Sakura over his shoulder again and looked at Ino. "Shouldn't we tell my dad that I'm leaving?"

"Shouldn't we go back to my house so I could pack?" Deidara ignored Sakura and answered Ino's question instead.

"It'll be fine." He took Ino's hand and they left without any trace left behind.

He had left a note in his room saying that he had kidnapped Ino along with one of her friends.

They arrived at the base a little after 7. Just in time for dinner to be putting down on th table. Konan's cooking was always the best. Deidara busted open the door to the kitchen/dining-room and everyone turned to look at them. The two girls shifted uneasily under the gazes, but Deidara pushed them forward to the two extra chairs around the table.

"And they are?" Hidan asked quizically.

Deidara stared for a moment and then said playfully, "My hostages."

Everyone just smiled nonchalantly. Deidara sat down, told his story, and they all got set to eating right after.

Sakura and Ino felt slightly better when they noticed a female member of the group. At least they weren't going to have to survive on their own here. After dinner Konan showed the girls their _room_. But they weren't like the rest. Sure it had a bed and a bathroom, but it looked like it was for prisoners. Konan told them before she had left that they'll just have to settle for this one tonight because there wasn't any other rooms ready.

Breakfast was delicious the next morning. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and French toast with syrup! As they ate the two girls found out that would have to share a room with someone since their wasn't any other rooms and the prisoner rooms weren't all that comfortable, since both Ino and Sakura were cracking their backs every five minutes.

Ino found out that she has to share a room with her brother. So to keep her feeling a little more comfortable and at peace. Sakura on the other hand, she wasn't so lucky. She has to share a room, _and a bed_, with none other than the eldest Uchiha his self, Itachi.

"Great...how am I supposed to get through life now?" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she ate a piece of sausage.

* * *

A/N- Like I said up top, don't be surpried if this isn't updated for awhile.

Anywho! Reveiw please! Tell me if it was worth the wait!

Thanx!

AmaneRose

* * *


End file.
